1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming an image using a thermal print head that applies heat to a medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method for detecting the type of thermal print head in an image forming apparatus, generating driving signals according to the thermal print head type, and driving the thermal print head using the driving signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of thermal transfer printing apparatuses have been developed to print high-resolution images. A thermal transfer printing apparatus forms an image by transferring ink onto a medium by heating an ink ribbon that contacts a medium or heating an ink layer of a medium to reveal a predetermined color, using the thermal print head.
When driving signals are input to the thermal print head, such as a clock signal, a data signal, a latch signal, and a strobe signal, the thermal print head heats a medium using a plurality of heating units having a predetermined resistance R. The type of thermal print head may differ according to manufacturer. For instance, thermal print heads differ in the number of data lines to which the clock signal and the data signal are input, the bits of data received via a data line, or the characteristics of the heating units. Accordingly, an image compensation table must be selected and driving signals must be generated according to the type of thermal print head in an image forming apparatus. Otherwise, the image quality may be degraded or the image may not be printed.